Début et fin dans un placard
by Choupette-sama
Summary: Tout commence avec un jeu idiot dans un placard... et tout se fini dans ma panderie. POV Naruto. YAOI


**Titre: **début et fin dans un placard…

**Genre: **Romance / Yaoi

**Couple:** Narusasu et Sasunaru

**Auteur: **Choupette-sama

**Disclaimer****: **Les personnages sont pas à moi... domage!

**Résumé: **Tout commence dans un placard… et tout y finit...

**Note: **C'est en Pov Narutoet il dit des choses vraiment intelligentes (pr une fois^^)**. **

* * *

Mais qu'est ce que je fou là moi ? A oui… je suis venu parce que Sasuke est venu lui aussi ! Je vous entent déjà dire « mais Sasuke est cher Orochimaru qu'il a d'ailleurs tué et patati et patata… » Mais voilà… Sasuke est revenu. Personne ne sais pourquoi, mais il est là, c'est ça le plus important.

Alors je me retrouve là… cher Neji… il y à presque tous le monde. Lee est en mission avec Gai et Shino bin… je ne sais pas ou il est !

Et là bin… je suis dans uns situation un peu délicate. Sakura a eu l'excellente idée de proposer de jouer à « seven minutes in paradise ». Quoi vous ne savez pas c'est quoi ! Mais si… le but du jeu est très simple, on pioche deux personnes et on les enferment 7 minutes dans un placard… mouai je sais c'est un peu gamin, mais quand on tombe sur la personne qu'on aime en cachette… c'est tous de suite très intéressant.

Donc oui je vous disais que j'étais dans une drôle de situation par ce que justement, je viens d'être tiré au sort avec la personne que j'aime…

Je me lève difficilement. Je porte un regard à Sakura qui elle, affiche un grand sourire… c'est la seule personne qui est au courant pour mon amour caché.

Je suis tout rouge et la chaleur de mon corps a augmentée.

- Tu te dépêche baka ! J'ais pas que ça à faire moi !

A oui, j'avais oublié de vous dire que la personne en question c'est Sasuke… et oui… moi Uzumaki Naruto est follement amoureux de Uchiha Sasuke.

Depuis quand ? Très bonne question… non, je crois que c'est juste après qu'il soit partis, il me manquait trop pour un simple ami… un frère…

Et puis quand il est revenu bin… j'ai arrêté de me mentir, et je suis tombé encore plus facilement amoureux de lui en voyant son visage… son corps. Perso… j'ai failli tomber dans les pommes en le voyant dans le bureau de Tsunade. Et au lieu de ça bin… je lui ais carrément sauté dessus.

Et c'est à se moment que Sakura a compris… après une longue discussion avec elle… je lui ais tout avoué. Ca m'a fait un bien fous… et bizarrement, elle m'en veut pas… et au contraire… elle est toute contente pour moi.

Mais bon… revenons a nos moutons. Je m'avance d'un pas incertain vers le petit placard que Sakura à désigner plus tôt. Sasuke m'attend déjà à l'intérieur, un drôle de regard sur le visage. Ma coéquipière me suit pour fermer le placard à clé derrière moi.

Je rentre donc dans le placard en faisant attention à la petite marche. Putain mais il est super petit. Sasuke est sur le côté droit, je me mets donc face à lui, à gauche.

Je n'ose même pas un regard vers lui et regarde plutôt Sakura fermer les portes et ainsi prendre les quelques rayons de lumière.

Il ne reste maintenant qu'un infime trait de lumière venant de l'espace entre les deux portes closes.

Mon dieu qu'il fait chaux… et le faite que je sois avec Sasuke n'arrange rien.

On entendit Sakura dire que les 7 minutes venaient de commencer et qu'ils allaient dans la pièce d'à côté… QUOI ! Mais pourquoi ils se cassent… oh la traitresse… elle veut nous laisser tranquille. Mais pourtant… moi je vais rien faire… enfin je ne sais pas mais… bon, ne pas paniquer… ne surtouts pas paniquer…

Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ?! Bien sur qu'il faut paniquer… je suis dans un tout petit placard avec l'homme que… que j'aime. En plus de ça, il fait noir, tout le monde c'est barré… et je sens quelque chose contre ma main, et je commence à suer et…

- T'es tout chaud Naruto ! Sa va ?

Comment ça « sa va », bien sur que sa vas pas, il me prend pour qui ?

- Ou… oui sa… sa va…

- Tu n'es pas claustrophobe au moins ? Parce que sinon, tu peux sortir, ils te pardonneront !

- No… non non, tout va bien je t'assure, mais merci.

- Ok comme tu veux.

- Mais… tu peux enlever ta main s'il te plaît…

- Ah oui désoler…

Bon, il a enlevé sa main. Mais pourtant, j'aurais bien aimé la garder dans la mienne, elle me faisait tellement du bien. Mais bon, il ne pouvait pas le deviner vu qu'il ne lis pas dans mes pensées… enfin… j'espère parce que sinon… je suis dans la merde !

Nous somme tous les deux debout face à l'autre, je distingue la forme de son corps et sens faiblement sa respiration sur moi. On entend le bruit que font nos amis dans la pièce d'à côté.

- Naruto ?

- Ou… oui ?

- T'en pense quoi de Sakura ?

Il se fout de ma gueule ou quoi ?

- Bin… elle est plutôt jolie et elle est très sympa pourquoi ?

- Non… je croyais que tu l'aimais.

- Ah non… je l'aimais avant mais j'ai changé de coéqui…

MERDE… j'ais faillis dire le mot qui voulait tout dire ! Comme il est intelligent… il aurait tout de suite compris.

- Tu voulais dire quelque chose Naruto… t'as pas finis ton mot.

- Non… non, je voulais juste dire que j'aime une autre personne…

Pourquoi je lui dis ça… il va me demander s'il LA connaît, s'y ELLE est jolie… je réponds quoi moi ?

- Ah… a bon vraiment ? Et… et elle est comment ?

Je réponds quoi, olala j'aurais mieux fait de rester cher moi à regarder un vieux film de merde à la télé…

- Bin euhhh… elle est froide mais quand on la connaît bien… c'est vraiment une personne cool.

- Et je peux te demander si je la connais ?

- Ou… oui tu… tu la connaît mais tu ne trouveras jamais…

- Si tu le dis… j'ais déjà ma petite idée sur la personne…

- Ah bon ? Et c'est qui ?

- Je ne te le dirais pas !

- Cela veut dire que tu ne le sais pas !

- Bien sur que je le sais… mais je ne veux pas te le dire !

Oulaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Au secours ! Au secours ! Pourquoi cette bombe sexuelle vient de se rapprocher dangereusement de moi ? Il veut que je le viole ? Olala self contrôle Naruto… le self contrôle…

- Tu… tu pourrais te reculer s'il te plaît… j'étouffe.

- Je sais pas… dis moi c'est qui ?

Bon… je vais devoir lui mentir… mais c'est pour son bien croyez moi… si si croyez moi !

- Bon d'accord, tu ne la connais pas, tu ne la jamais vu et elle n'est même pas de se village et je ne connais même pas son nom… t'es content ? Alors maintenant tu recule merci !

J'y suis allé un peu fort je crois ? Mais en tout cas, ça marche… il recule…

- Bien fais comme tu veux… mais promet moi de me la montrée un de ses jours !

- Je… je te le promets Sasuke !

Je regrette déjà les mots que je viens de prononcé.

J'entends des pas se rapprocher, une porte qui s'ouvre puis une main sur la poigné du placard et une vive lumière entré dans le petit espace.

- Alors les garçons… ça c'est bien passé ?

Bizarrement… Sakura m'a spécialement regardé en disant ses derniers mots.

- Rien de spécial.

Dit Sasuke en sortant du placard. Je le suis. Nos mains se frôlent. Pendant que l'Uchiha rejoint les autres, Sakura me prend le bras.

- Comment ça, il ne c'est rien passé ?

- Bin oui… écoute Sakura, la seul personne dont on à parler c'est de toi !

- De moi ?

- Oui ! Il ma demandé comment je te trouvais.

- Et ?

- Bin j'ais répondu que je te trouvais jolie et sympa mais que j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre que toi !

- Et ?

- Olala tu me gonfle, bin j'ais di que j'aimais une fille qu'il avait jamais vu et qu'elle n'était pas dans se village. Et après comme un con je lui ais promis que je la lui présenterais.

- En effet…

- Mais t'aurais fais quoi à ma place hein ?!

- Je lui aurais dit la vérité !

- Oui bin c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire !

- Aller t'es un homme oui ou non ?

- MAIS JE L'AIME MOI, CE CONNARD DE MEC!

J'essai de respirer calmement… J'entends une porte qui s'ouvre, je tourne la tête et vois Sasuke, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Je retourne la tête vers Sakura et vois son profond regard triomphant. OUPS...

- Bonne chance.

Me glissa-t-elle à l'oreille avant de partir de la pièce en fermant derrière elle.

- Qu… qu'est ce que tu fais là Sasuke ?

- Bin je vous voyais pas venir alors… je suis venu voir si tout allais bien…

- Et ?

- Bin j'en déduis que tu m'as mentit sur le sexe de la personne que t'aime !

- Désolé…

Je baisse la tête. Qu'est ce que je pouvais faire d'autre… à par lui sauter dessus bien sur ?

- Mais à quoi tu pensais Naruto…

- Je sais pas…

- Tu pensais que je t'engueulerais… tu sais… je suis pas du tout homophobe…

- A bon ?

Une toute petite mais alors une toute petite lueur d'espoir alluma mon cœur. Je relevai doucement la tête.

- Ca ne me gêne pas du tous que tu sois gay voyons… on est meilleur ami !

- Ou… oui mais…

- Y'a pas de mais… aller c'est qui l'heureux élu ?

A cet instant précis… son visage était tellement beau. Ses yeux, son fin sourire… Il ne me rejetait pas… il savait toute la vérité sur le démon renard et avec cette révélation d'aujourd'hui… il s'avait tous mes secret… excepté bien sûr le faite que je l'aime…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ais fais ça mais… pris d'un élan héroïque… je m'approche de lui vivement et pose furtivement mes lèvres sur les siennes, cet instant dura seulement quelques millièmes de seconde… mais cela me suffit à lui transmettre tout mon amour, toute ma joie, tout mon désir pour lui…

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de faire quoi que se soit, et partit en courant… Quel égoïste je fais ! M'enfuir… moi… Naruto Uzumaki… le ninja le plus imprévisible et courageux de Konoha…

Mais il m'aurait été impossible de regarder son regard… surement remplis de haine et de dégout a mon égard.

Je cours maintenant dans la rue… dans la nuit… dans le froid de l'hiver… J'aperçois mon immeuble, monte les marches 4 à 4 puis saute sur ma porte d'entrée. Je rentre et cour me réfugier sous les draps de mon lit, je ne sais même pas si j'ais refermé la porte d'entrée…

Je pleur… mais aussi je me sens soulagé… je lui ai lancé la balle… maintenant, c'est à lui d'en faire ce qu'il veut… me la renvoyé ou l'exploser.

Après quelques minutes, j'entends des bruits de pas.

- Na… Naruto t'es là ?

Ma porte d'entrée grince… je panique… sors de mon lit et me cache dans mon placard que j'avais heureusement vidé pour le ranger…

Les bruits se rapprochent.

- On doit parler Naruto… je veux te parler face à face et pas jouer à cache cache avec toi.

Il entre dans ma chambre, regarde mon lit. Je peux voir ses mouvement car les portes de mon placards sont remplient de petite fentes pour l'aération. Bien sur, j'ais dissimiler mon chakra.

- Tu ne me laisse pas le choix Naruto !

De quoi parle t-il… je le fixe, il est de dos…

Soudain, il se retourne et ouvre grand les portes de ma cachette, je n'essai même pas de sortir, je sais que c'est peine perdu.

Bizarrement, il entre dans le placard puis referme du mieux qu'il peu les portes derrière lui.

- Bon maintenant que je t'ai trouvé… parlons !

Je regarde timidement de sol, le rouge aux joues. Nous somme dans un placard; quelque minutes avant… je lui est dis que j'aimais quelqu'un dans un endroit identique et maintenant… je crois que je vais le violer dans un placard s'il continu à mettre des pantalons aussi moulant et en cuir.

- Naruto… pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

De sa main droite, il me remonte le menton pour pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux… mais les miens sont fermés…

- Pourquoi es-tu si mignon comme sa Naru ?

Pour… pourquoi je suis quoi là ?! J'ouvre délicatement les yeux pour apercevoir ceux sombre de mon vis-à-vis. Malgré leur noirceur, ils ont quelque chose d'envoutants et d'irrésistiblement craquant.

- Na… Naru… ?

- Je trouve ça mimi !

Il dit ses mots avec se sourire qui me fait tant tourner la tête.

Sa main est maintenant sur ma joue, il me la caresse. Tant de sensations nouvelles en moi. La chaleur d'un autre corps près du mien.

- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé Naru… ? S'il te plait, réponds moi.

Et si je lui disais… Il me trouve mignon et me caresse la joue de sa main si chaude et douce.

Peut être ressent-il quelque chose pour moi…

- J'en… j'en avais envi parce… parce que…

- Parce que quoi Naru ?

Son autre main vient sur mon autre joue, il m'oblige à le regarder droit dans les yeux, et je ne refuse pas. Peut être est-ce la fin, la fin de mon amour caché. Et le début de mon amour révélé. Je ne sais pas comment il va réagir… mais je crois que maintenant, il devine se que je vais lui dire.

- Parce que je t'aime Sasuke voilà c'est dit, c'est fini… excuse moi !

Je ferme les yeux, je ne veux pas voir sa tête.

- Et bah enfin…

Comment… putain… Il… il vient de me plaquer au mur. J'attends le coup… je ne pensai pas qu'il allait réagir aussi violement… mais rien… je ne sens aucune douleur, une petite à mon cœur mais sinon rien…

Je me risque à rouvrir les yeux.

- Enfin tu la dis…

Je ne comprends plus rien, mais je n'ais pas le temps de réfléchir que je sens quelque chose sur mes lèvres.

Sasuke est en trin de m'embrasser… moi… Naruto Uzumaki…

Il a toujours ses mains sur mes joues. Mes bras son contre mon corps, ils ne bougent pas.

Je sens la langue de mon coéquipier sur mes lèvres fine… il me demande l'accès… que dois-je lui répondre… c'est peut être trop tôt non ? Mais qu'est ce que je fous moi !? Cela fais je ne sais combien le temps que j'ais envi de lui sauter dessus… et quand je peux enfin le faire… je me pause des questions connes…

Je mets mes bras derrière sa nuque pour le coller plus contre moi et ouvre la bouche en grand. Au début, je le sens surpris, mais se réveille enfin et entre sa langue dans ma bouche.

Quelle sensation de bien être. Je rentre dans le combat pour prendre le dessus du baiser… il ne me laisse pas gagner… Je descends alors mes mains sur ses fesses et les presses contre mon entre jambe !

Héhéhé… j'ai gagné ! Pendant seulement 2sec il s'est pétrifié et HOP j'ai pris le dessus…

Je romps le baiser après quelques secondes pour reprendre notre souffle.

- Je te croyais pas aussi… entreprenant…

Il me fit un sourire ravageur, nous avions nos front collés l'un à l'autre. Mes mains étaient toujours sur ses fesses et les siennes… viennent de se posé sur les miennes.

- Sa te pose un problème ?

- Oh mais pas le moins du monde =)

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sur…

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et lui glissa à l'oreille,

- Tu m'aime ?

Il arrêta ses mouvement de caresse sur mon postérieure.

- Pour… pourquoi tu t'arrête ? J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?

- Non mais laisse-moi répondre à cette question bête par une autre question bête…

Je déglutis, son timbre de voix s'était fait plus grave et encore plus sensuelle. Il vint me lécher le lobe de l'oreille et souffler dans celle-ci,

- Sa te dit de faire ta première fois dans un placard ?

Je me raidis, il le senti et rigola. J'étais tout rouge…

Mais quand j'y pense… toute cette histoire à commencer dans un placard… alors on peut la finir dans ma penderie…

Et puis, sa peau, ses cheveux, ses sourires, ses lèvres, ses fesses… désolé je m'égare…

Comment refuser à son sous entendu de « première fois »…

Je remis mes mains derrière sa nuque.

- Tu me le dit et c'est d'accord pour tes trucs cochons !

Il me fait une tête bizarre là… je souris et l'embrasse du bout des lèvres, au moment où il veut approfondir le baiser, je me recule légèrement pour lui dire qu'il manque quelque chose…

- Je t'aime Naru…

Il baisse les yeux, joues rouge de honte. J'ai eu se que je voulais…

- Premier round !

Et maintenant, il me regarde bizarrement… mais il n'a pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que sa bouche est déjà collée à la mienne et que mes mains défassent sa braguette.

De toutes les premières fois de ma vie, je pense que c'était la plus belle !

* * *

Choupette: Mouahahahah

Naruto: Pffffffff t'à même pas écrit le lemon, t'es nul!

Choupette: Mais j'arrive passsssssss bouhouhouhou je préfère les lire moi les lemon =D

Sasuke: On avaient remarqué -_-"

Choupette: A plus ;)


End file.
